Lewis Wilks
|latest = }} Lewis Wilks is a criminal offender who spent three years as the cellmate of Cristian Ortiz. History According to Lewis himself, his profession is that he is very good at hiding illegal things and as a result, he possesses a knowledge of the best places to do so. However, he was a not a violent person and committed no violent offenses that he was arrested for. Lewis described himself as "morally open-minded," but not someone interested in committing crimes like murder and getting away with it. In about 2014, Lewis was arrested when his partners sold twenty pounds of cocaine to an undercover cop and he was arrested as a result, something he would remain mad about for years. Lewis was sentenced to nine years in Lancaster Prison where he became the cellmate of Cristian Ortiz for the next three years. Over those three years, Ortiz insisted everyday that he was innocent of murdering Joseph Euley and drove Lewis crazy with his refusal to stop. During his continued insistence to Lewis that he was innocent, Lewis became aware of Ortiz's efforts to learn about police procedure, a letter from Joseph Euley's mother asking why Ortiz killed her son a week after he Euley ended the affair and Ortiz's revenge plot. Despite Ortiz's continued claims of innocence driving him crazy, Lewis came to believe his claims based off of all that Ortiz had told him and what he'd observed. Following the murder of Albert Luna by Ortiz, Lewis was brought in by Detective Julio Sanchez and Lieutenant Provenza of the Major Crimes Division in hopes that as Ortiz's former cellmate for three years, he might know something about Ortiz's plans. Lewis briefly described his profession to the detectives, but refused to elaborate as if the police knew how he operated, he would be put out of business once he got released from prison. Lewis told the detectives that they should be interested in what he knows about Ortiz who Lewis calls "a nutjob." Lewis explains Cristian's interest in learning from other inmates about their professions and how they got caught so that he could learn about police procedures and how the LAPD worked. Lewis went on to explain how Ortiz insisted he was innocent of murdering Euley which Lewis lied that he didn't believe so as not to lose his leverage. Lewis told the detectives how Ortiz blamed his wife Liseth for everything and how Liseth was having an affair. After explaining that far, Lewis refused to talk further until he got something in exchange, promising that he knew a lot more. Lewis stated unequivocally that he had six years left on his sentence and he wasn't interested in doing them as what he wanted in exchange for information. Afterwards, the detectives and DDA Hobbs were left wondering whether or not to make a deal with Lewis. Hobbs suggested that if she pushed her bosses she might be able to make one since Lewis was not a violent offender, but the detectives were unsure since Lewis openly admitted to planning to commit crimes again once he was released. However, Captain Sharon Raydor realized that based off of Lewis' statement, Ortiz was likely targeting his ex-wife who they were able to identify as Albert Luna's daughter. After the cemetery bombing committed by Ortiz and the discovery of Ortiz buying a bunch of items similar to what was used in both bombings at a thrift store, Hobbs, Julio and Sharon confronted Lewis and his lawyer for information. In return for his information, Hobbs offered to reduce Lewis' sentence from six more years to only three if he told them anything of value. Though Lewis refused, the detectives and Hobbs made it clear that the sentence reduction was all he would get and Lewis reluctantly agreed to the deal. Lewis then demonstrated how each of the items that Ortiz bought had hollow parts or voids. Lewis explained that while he would use those voids to hide drugs, Ortiz was using them to hide explosives. The detectives realized based off of this that Ortiz was using ordinary everyday items as bombs which Lewis confirmed. Lewis explained that Ortiz claimed that his ex-wife had framed him for murder. As the detectives and Hobbs expressed skepticism, Lewis told them that Ortiz spent his time in prison researching the case and found things the police never thought to look for and admitted that he'd lied about not believing Ortiz's claims of innocence to ensure that he got a deal. Lewis told the police about the letter Ortiz got in prison and how Ortiz said that Liseth was the only other one that had access to all of the stuff he brought home from the military, including the murder weapon which gave Liseth the chance to get rid of both her ex-husband and the man that had the nerve to break up with her. Following his revelation about the murder, Lewis revealed that Ortiz also blamed the LAPD as he took a deal when his lawyer stated that the police had enough physical evidence to put him in prison for murder. As a result, Ortiz wanted revenge on both his ex-wife and the system that he felt wronged him. Based on Lewis' information and Doctor Morales' autopsy, the detectives realized that Ortiz really was innocent. Lewis' information also helped them figure out how Ortiz was targeting the LAPD and put a stop to his plot. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5